


This is the Road to Ruin

by an_actual_ocean



Series: I Attempt to Write Romance [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cults, F/F, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_actual_ocean/pseuds/an_actual_ocean
Summary: “Mito,” Touka slams open the door, “I accidentally started a cult and I need you help.”Posted for the gods and goddesses space for Naruto rare pair bingo





	This is the Road to Ruin

“Mito,” Touka slams open the door, “I accidentally started a cult and I need you help.”

If Mito has less control over her reactions, she would have sputtered. “Touka,” she said serenely, “explain.”

Touka huffs and sits down across from Mito. “Hashirama sent me on a mission to Grass Country and well, long story short that I might have impersonated a deity of a small town and now there’s a cult.” 

Mito lifts an eyebrow, “That’s all very interesting, but how does this pertain to me?”

Touka blushes. “Well, this cult is very… militant, so if it gets out that I impersonated their deity, we’ll have a war on our hands. If I just disappear, they’ll know something was up and investigate. However, if me and my opposing aspect strike each other down, just as prophesied in their religion, no one will expect me come back.”

“Ah, you want me to play your opposing aspect and have a long, fake, dramatic battle with you,” Mito surmises.

Touka beams. “Exactly!”

“Sure, I need a break from fuinjutsu anyways.”

Touka wasn’t expecting Mito to agree so easily. And as a sly smile flitted over Mito’s face, Touka knew she was planning something. Suspicious, Touka narrows her eyes at Mito.

Mito, as if sensing Touka’s sudden hesitance, lets her face return to its default sereness. “What?” She quirks her lips innocently.

And just like that, Touka is done for. Between Mito’s long crimson hair and delicate features, it’s no denying that Touka finds her attractive. But that fox-like mischief so carefully hidden behind masks of responsibility and diligence is what really makes her a woman after Touka’s own heart. 

Touka blinks. “Nothing, just wasn’t expecting you to agree that easily.” 

Mito’s lips curve into a false approximation of a sweet smile. “I would never miss out on an opportunity to wreak havoc with my favorite Senju,” she says as she flits out of the room.

“Huh,” Touka stares after her, dumbfounded.

——

‘Why do I find this so hot!’ Touka internally screams as a henged tentacle monster version of Mito slams her own henged form into the side of a hill. But she knows why. It’a a common fact of life that Senju are unreasonably attracted to strength. Hell, both Hashirama and Tobirama drool over Madara! Not that Tobirama would ever admit that, but Touka knows her baby cousin, and he has it bad. 

The only thing going through Touka’s head as she dodges an uprooted tree is how much she wants to kiss Mito. 

The “battle” finally finishes when they pretend to kill each other. As Touka genjutsus the cult to believe to corpses are ascending into the sky, Mito sneaks up behind her. Mito brushes her lips across Touka’s cheek and whispers, “you know, next time you want to ask me on a date, you don’t have to come with this elaborate of an excuse.”

Touka sputters and blushes. “That wasn’t my-“ Mito interrupts Touka’s flustered excuses by pressing her lips against Touka’s. And Touka melts.

When Mito finally draws back, she languidly loops her arms around Touka’s neck. “Not that I’m complaining or anything.” 

Touka is going to have to remember to thank Hashirama when she gets back to Konoha, because this was the best mission she’s had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly so much fun to write! Mito and Touka are such minor characters in canon that it’s very hard to get them ooc which I find very relieving during these events because I have not watched all of Naruto and I really don’t plan to. Also this is the second fic of mine to get a Fall Out Boy title and I have no remorse.


End file.
